


Cruel Life

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life, hard truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl shares some details about his life. Beth learns another lesson about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Life

"I used to have a pet pig," Daryl said, laying on the raked leaves. The small fire was Beth and his only light and warmth.

  
"What was her name?" Beth asked, turning to her side to face him.

  
"Her name was Elizabeth. Ma gave her to me so I'll shut up," Daryl shrugged, "It worked."

  
"What happen to her?"

  
"I ate her," he said casually, "Pa killed her."

  
Beth frowned as she laid on her back, looking at the sky.

  
"Don't feel bad," Daryl held her hand, "It's just life."

  
Beth pulled away and closed her eyes.

  
_"Yea, cruel life."_  



End file.
